She Came From A World That Knows Others
by FrUkMintBunny
Summary: Dimi Stein was a typical girl living an average life... until Ghirahim decided to kidnap her during school! Now stuck in Skyward Sword, she must take on an unwanted adventure to uncover the truth of why Ghirahim took her, and what her ties are to the world she thought was fictional! (First story! Go easy on me! *White Flag* ) Rated T for safety! **I have a poll for this story!**
1. Chapter 1

"Hylia!" A young woman in a green thigh length dress with darker green leggings was yelling while running down spotless white hallways, her emerald green flats making soft _plop-ing _sounds. "Hylia!" Bursting through the fancy double doors, she saw the golden haired goddess sitting at a large, round table that had a map on it with two other young girls with her. One girl was wearing a red waist length dress with pink-ish leggings and ruby colored flats, the other wearing a dark blue knee length dress with purple leggings and sapphire flats.

"What is it Di?" Hylia said in her always calm voice, her white dress swishing as she looked up.

"Yes, what is it sister?" Di's blue and red sisters said simultaneously. The blue one was called Fi, while the red one's name was Vi.

"Oh, it's terrible! Demise is launching an attack on this very temple!" As an afterthought, Di also replied, "And it's Dimiond, not 'Di'."

Sighing, Hylia asked, "Who is leading this attack?"

Replying with a worried look, Dimiond replied, "Lord Ghirahim…"

With a hint of sadness in her light blue eyes, Hylia said "Then… You must… Dispose of him…"

"No! I cannot! You know that!" Dimiond cried to the goddess.

Suddenly, a thick mist began to form. "What? What was that?" a voice thinks before darkness falls on the image of Hylia, Fi, and Vi running over to the now sobbing Dimiond.


	2. Chapter 2

_Brr-ing! Brr-ing!_ An old alarm looking alarm clock on an even older looking nightstand goes off as a young voice calls up a set of modern of stairs.

"Hurry up, Dimi! Papi has to leave soon!"

The lump on the four-poster bed moved, a hand coming out of the covers to knock the clock down from its perch.

"Ugh…" Long, thin legs now appear, slipping into the gray fuzzy house shoes at the foot of the bed.

"Hey, Dimi! I know you heard me! Get that lazy butt up!"

" Yeah, yeah! I get the drift!" Dimi picked up the clock while yelling to the doorway so her sister could hear her. Looking at the clock with her waist length, platinum blonde hair swishing, and her distant gray eyes bulging. "Seven o'clock! Miki! Why'd you reset my alarm!?"

After running to the bathroom and taking a quick shower, Dimi came back to her room. Searching through her eighteenth century wardrobe, she found a pair of black skinny jeans, a Soul Eater t-shirt that showed a girl in pigtails holding a dangerous looking scythe, and to top it off, her favorite red sweatshirt that she had painted a yellow diamond on.

Putting on the outfit, she started singing softly:

"Oh Hero,

Diamond knight,

Defeat the green clad villain,

Take your place with me…."

While putting on her shirt, Dimi stopped. Out of the corner of her eye she saw someone. "Wha…?" Turning around her head, she saw no one there but a lone diamond fading away. "Hmm… Been playing too much Zelda…"

"Come on! DIMI!" Miki yelled up the stairs.

"FINE!" Dimi yelled she back as she slammed down on the dresser. Carefully stepping over a few game consoles on the floor, she stopped at her manga bookcase to put on and tie them. "Such lovely shoes…" Dimi thought. And they were. They were red with white diamonds. In turn, the white diamonds had yellow ones in them. "But why and I so attached to diamonds? Mhe…"

Relocking her bedroom door (otherwise Miki would steal manga) Dimi went silent. "And what about that dream I had? It felt so real!"

"What felt real?" a dark haired girl had crept up behind Dimi.

"AH! Uh… What are you are you doing, Miki?" Dimi shot back.

"Nothing…" Miki murmured. "Just about to kick your door in!"

"Right…." Dimi knew Miki tried that before, but ended up with a fractured ankle instead of an open door. "What's the time?"

"Seven twenty eight." Her sister stated with a sly smile.

"WHAT! NOO!" Dimi yelled while rushing down the stairs, running past the kitchen (Dimi heard her Momma sigh), grabbed her backpack, and ran out the door making a bee-line for the garage to get her bike.


	3. Chapter 3

When Dimi finally caught up with her friend Max, he was already three fourths of the way too school.

"Whoa! Hey Di!" Max called to her as she past him. Hearing this, Dimi stopped so he could catch up.

"Hehe! Sorry! My sis reset thy e-larm" She told him when she knew he was in earshot.

Using one hand to throw her an apple (the other was holding onto his own bicycle handle) Max replied, "Go figure. Knew she was trouble. Only a ten year old, too!"

"I know, right! And you would think me, a fifteen year old, would be more troublesome!"

Silence followed for what seemed to be hours, yet only a few minutes.

Turning ever so slightly to him, Dimi whispered, "Hey, Max."

"Hmm?" Max said.

"I've still been having those weird dreams again… And today I saw someone in my room; out of the corner of my eye as I was getting ready…" Dimi stated when the school was in view. "See you! CLASS HORROR!" she then yelled as she walked into the school, causing people to turn and stare.

"Yep. She's a strange one indeed." Max thought as he mentally sweat-dropped.

All through the rest of the day, Dimi didn't think about the strange dream, or the figure in her bedroom, but about something else.

"Wait! Miki couldn't have reset my alarm! My door was locked!" Dimi exclaimed in her mind.

Somehow getting to her next class, she sat down in the very back, took out her drawing book, and became oblivious to everyone else.


	4. Chapter 4

"Miss Stein! Please answer what Y-5=3(X-4) is!" the teacher, Mr. Grogo, yelled from the front of the classroom.

Snapping up, Dimi said the first thing that came to mind: "Phosphorous! 800 grams!" With the whole class looking at her, they most likely were all mentally face palming, too.

"Dimi! Di-mi…" he suddenly burst. "Miss Stein! Get away from there!"

"Huh?" Twisting around in seat, not to find the normal white painted brick wall, but a man with a diamond cut-out full body suit, a red cape with yellow diamond, and a diamond shaped earing.

Looking at her, he said, "Hello, child." Reaching down to touch her forehead, he added, "You have the pleasure of coming with me!"

"Ghirahim! What are you…?" She tried pulling back, but found she couldn't. Suddenly a sharp pain came to her head, traveling down her body, causing her to scream. Then it went black.

(Ghirahim P.O.V.)

As I watched her slump down onto her chair, I laughed. This was just too easy! But I must explain everything to her in due time. I was in a hurry, so grabbing the girl I told the people gathered in the room, "Good bye, children!" I laughed again as diamonds enveloped me taking me out of the realm that held my love. "Oh, my sweet Dimiond, I shall awaken you soon!" I thought.


	5. Chapter 5

With fuzzy vision, all she could see was a greenish blob and a blue floaty thing in front of her. "Huh? What?" Dimi thought. Then what happened registered into her head. "Ghirahim! That bastard! When I…!" She probably looked like an angry tomato right about now.

"Excuse me, did you say 'Ghirahim'?" The green blob asked, now who she knew was Link.

"Uh, y-yes…" Dimi stated.

"Do you know him, because I battled him about an hour ago…" Link said, looking at his sword spirit Fi.

"Are you going to Eldin Volcano?!"Dimi yelled at him. "Take me with you!"

"What!? I don't even kno…" Link started.

"It's Di, or Dimi. I'm not fussy. And you're Link." Turning away from Link to face Fi, she also said, "And you're Fi… Filala?" The extra part of her name confused her. It just came rolling off her tongue so easily….

If Fi could look surprised, she definitely looked like it.

Link glared at Dimi, his hand on the hilt of his sword. "How do you know are names!?"

Out of nowhere, Fi decided to say, "It is okay, Madas. There is a 2.879% chance that she will attack you. To further persuade you, there is a 98.2% chance that she obtains zero weapons."

Sheathing the Skyward Sword, Link sighed, almost growling. "Alright! Fine! I'm not going to argue with Fi!"

"Oh God yes! I'm not vulnerable to " Di screamed as she danced around Link.

"LD? Who?" Link asked, his eyes following her movements.

Before Fi could say anything, Dimi replied, "LD means Ghirahim. You know, Lord of Demons."

"I knew that!" Link huffed as he walked away, Fi flipping into the sword and the girl in alien clothing following.


	6. Chapter 6

"WHOA! This place is awesome!" Dimi yelled atop a certain red Loftwing.

"Quit yelling! Do you want to crash?! You're distracting me!" Link told her.

"You meant the Birdie we're riding on, right?" Dimi told him back with a sly smile, her hair whipping her face.

"You-Humph!" Dimi knew he was going to say something real tacky, but now they were right over the plaza. "Hold on, we're going to jump."

"Ugh!" Looking behind him, Link saw Dimi looking a little green. That made him worry.

"Do not, I repeat, DO NOT, throw up on this tunic!"

"Don't worry. I wouldn't dare puke on the tunic of the Chosen Hero of the Goddess'! The hero's of Time and Twilight still have to wear this!" she replied.

"What?" Link yelled to her as they jumped off his Loftwing.

"Nothing!" the ground was coming fast, and her stomach wasn't built for this kind of stuff. She felt like she would hurl.

As soon as they hit the ground, Dimi ran to the nearest patch of grass away-ish from the buildings, checked for any remlits, they proceeded to relieve her stomach.

"Feel better, now?" Link inquired as Dimi trotted over to him.

"I'm fine, let's just get to the bloody statue before I do that again." She replied.

"After passing through Skyloft (Dimi, of course got many stares due to her clothing. That caused them to take a stop at the academy, because Link asked Karane to get Dimi new clothes. So now Dimi is wearing one of Karane's tunics…minus the hat.) Link and Dimi finally walked through the arch to the court yard in front of the Goddess Statue.

Tilting her head as far as it able too, Dimi stared with wide eyes. "Whoa! It's way larger than I expected!"

Chuckling at his new friend's amazement, Link told her, "Come on, I'll give you the inside tour."

Their footsteps echoing off the marble flooring, Dimi stared in awe as Link walked up the altar and set the second stone tablet into the crevice. "I wonder if only Fi and I know about the light coming out of this statue?" Dimi thought while looking at said sword spirit. Then a weird squirmy feeling came into her head.

'Who are you exactly? How do you know of my full designated name?' questioned a clear, metallic, and monotonic voice.

'Well, Fi. First off, you could of just talked to me normally, you know. I'll tell you every thing if you PROMISE NOT to tell Link!' she told her.

'You have my consent. I will not tell my Madas of your situation.' Fi replied.

'Okay. You see, I was having strange dreams concerning this world. Then Ghirahim decided to kidnap me during one of my classes at school.' Dimi said.

'What do you mean by, "this world"?' Fi asked.

Surprised by Fi not knowing something, she said slowly, 'Well, I guess you could say I'm from a world that knows others.'

'Hm…' Fi murmured, then that feeling went away. The connection broke.


	7. Chapter 7: Quick Authoress Note!

Hey guys! I know that I should be writing this story, but I need to get to the part in the game again. And with school... :(

*Random Romano appears!*

Romano: Don't start what you did in Biseh's story! -o-

Like I would do that! Now go away, you're breaking the fourth wall! O.e

Romano: And you do that all the time! Fine, bastard! But if... -_-

Okay, okay I get it... -.-

*Romano randomly disappears*

Alllll-righty then! See you later when I finally get to Eldin Volcano and write more!

* * *

And thanks to all of the viewers and followers! It makes me feel special! XD Okay, now it's "See you later!"


End file.
